Nightmares of Destiny
by Chaos Rex Regis
Summary: Having lost both his parents as a child, Kent is fused with Darkrai in order to get revenge. Follow along as we watch him meet new people, see new places, battle the forces of Team Galactic, and maybe find love. Minor violence and dialogue. Fixed ch.1&2
1. The Adventure Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. This is simply a fan fiction I decided to write. This is also my first fan fiction and I'm almost completely new to the sight, so please don't be too hard on me.

**Nightmares of Destiny**

Everything was going black. Kent could not tell what was going on, as noises were everywhere and nothing seemed to make sense. He could hear people shouting, that much he could tell. He felt like he was being moved quickly as if some terrible accident had occurred. He started to black out again as he remembered what had just happened. He faded from consciousness as the sight of his parents being engulfed in the explosion filled his head. Then everything went black once more.

As the paramedics wheeled him to the emergency room they informed the doctors of what had happened. "Name: Kent Milbrose, age 10, son of Mr. and Mrs. Milbrose who have passed away in the explosion." He went on to explain other details such as the extent of the injuries, blood type, and other necessary information.

Kent was rushed into surgery where he was operated on for several hours. He had several broken ribs, a punctured lung, and many other injuries that should have already killed him, yet stunningly hadn't. No one thought that he would survive surgery, yet he did. Although the operation was deemed successful, he was not expected to live much longer, but again defying all odds he somehow did. He was placed in a room with other surgery patients where would slip in and out of consciousness. He could occasionally hear nurses in the room talking about the incident that had killed his parents and mortally injured him. "I heard on the news that Team Rocket was supposedly behind that explosion" he heard one nurse say. "What would they want with them? It's not like they had any rare Pokémon or anything…" another replied. She turned to face where Kent was supposed to be lying only to find that he was no longer there. "Wha…" she began with a start before yelling out, "He…he's gone! Someone get the doctor! We need to find him!"

As chaos ensued throughout the hospital Kent was slowly making his way through the forest outside often stumbling as he was still gravely injured. Pain seared through all of his limbs with every step he took as he would place his hands on any nearby trees for support only to have pain shoot up his arms. But the pain he felt was nothing compared to the anger he now had for what Team Rocket had to him, his parents. He desperately wanted revenge but as he was he could barely even walk. He suddenly tripped and fell onto the ground, as his strength abandoning him and being replaced with pain. His vision began to fade as he could begin to feel the life escaping his body. He tried to get up but realized that he couldn't even lift a finger, much less his entire body. He shook with anger and sorrow as thoughts of his parent's dying faces filled his head and tears began to run down his cheeks. I'm not going to make it, am I, he thought to himself. If only I had the strength…I'd…I….

His thoughts became muddled and he could no longer think straight. Just before he could fade away completely a dark form suddenly appeared before him. The Pokémon Darkrai was looking down at him, staring at him with his red eyes.

"You wish for revenge against those who have wronged you, correct?" said the Darkrai. "You're actually quite fortunate, for you have the power to do so. All you need is to fuse your body and mind with my own, a rather rare ability that very few people can achieve. I require such a skill, and if you agree to help me, I will in return help you to avenge those you have lost, no matter the cost. Will you accept?" He hovered above Kent, arms crossed and awaiting his response.

Kent, with the last of his strength, nodded weakly at the Nightmare Pokémon, wanting nothing now but revenge.

"Then it is decided." He unfolded his arms and reached down to Kent placing his hand on top his head. As he did so Kent could feel the life return to his body. Darkrai was lending Kent his strength and beginning to fuse with his life-force. The pain in his body faded away only to be replaced with a migraine as Darkrai's powerful energy was fused into Kent's very soul. "Wha-what's going on!?" He shouted out as he held his head between both his hands, for the pain was unbearably harsh. His screams pierced the very night as he rocked back and forth as if possessed.

"Do not panic, this will only hurt for a little while" replied the slowly fading Pokémon, trying to ease his pain. As the last of his power was absorbed into the small child he said gently, "Now,…sleeeeeeeep…"

* * *

A bead of sweat trickled down Kent's neck as he breathed heavily. 7 years had passed since he had first fused with Darkrai. He had spiky white hair and red eyes that seemed as if they could peer into one's very soul. He had grown taller and bulkier than most did at his age, and was extremely athletic. Currently he was running from a couple of grunts from Team Galactic whose Pokémon he had taken from right under their noses. Kent jumped up into a tree as the two grunts came into view, panting heavily having chased him so far into the forest. They looked around a bit before one of them began to curse under his breath. "That brat…" he said, "where the heck did he run off to?" The second grunt nodded in agreement. "If we don't get those Pokémon back the boss will punish us for sure."

They paused and shuttered at the thought of what would happen when they returned empty handed. "We'd better get back to searching. You go that way, and I'll head over there." The two grunts took off, resuming their search. Once they had left Kent jumped down out of the tree.

"That was close" he said, letting out a sigh of relief. He brushed a few leaves off of himself and his black jacket. He was wearing a red shirt under the jacket and was wearing black jeans with a large red stripe running down both sides of his pants leg.

"You obviously need more practice if you can't even handle two grunts on your own" said a voice in his head. Darkrai had been talking to him like this ever since he first entered his mind. The night they fused he had teleported him the Sinnoh region where Team Rocket's influence couldn't reach him.

"Give me a break Darkrai," Kent replied. "It's not easy for me to become a Pokémon yet."

"You've had the last 7 years to practice though" said Darkrai in a disgruntled tone.

"Yeah yeah, I get it. Anyway, I need to get back to Gardevoir. She's with the rest of our friends."

As Kent walked back to Floraroma Town, careful to avoid the two grunts that were searching for him, he tried to establish a mental link with Gardevoir. [Gardevoir? Gardevoir, can you hear me?]

[Yes Kent, I can hear you just fine. Are you ok?]

[I'm fine Gardevoir. Are you still in Floaroma?]

[Yes, I'm waiting for you at the Pokémon center with the rest.]

[Alright, we're on our way.]

Kent made his way to the Floaroma Pokémon center where Gardevoir and the rest of his Pokémon were waiting. He had been healing them when he noticed the two grunts outside making off with some Pokémon, so he had left the other Pokémon with Gardevoir as he chased them down.

As he entered the Pokémon center he saw Gardevoir waiting at the counter for him, along with six Poke balls sitting on the counter. Gardevoir was talking to the Chansey on duty when she noticed him walking in. She turned to face him and smiled as she greeted him with her telepathy. [Welcome back Kent. I take it your task went well,] she indicated the four Poke balls he was carrying that he had taken from the grunts.

"Yeah," he replied, "all that's left now is to turn these in to Officer Jenny so that she can return them to their rightful owners." He walked over to the counter and picked up the belt of Poke balls laying there, strapping them onto his waist. "OK, all set. Let's go."

Leaving the Pokémon Center they headed over to the towns Police Station where they would find Officer Jenny. They entered through the automatic sliding doors and walked up to the counter where Officer Jenny sat. She was busy looking through files when she saw them approach. Looking up at Kent and Gardevoir she greeted them. "Good afternoon, how may I be of service?" Kent took the four Poke balls he had retrieved from the grunts and placed them on the counter.

"I found these on a pair of "questionable" gents. I believe there was a robbery earlier today of four Pokémon, was there not?"

Officer Jenny took the four Poke balls and ran them through her computer, confirming Kent's inquiry. "Why, yes I believe these are the missing Pokémon. Thank you for your assistance, it is greatly appreciated" said Officer Jenny smiling, "I'm sure their trainers will be happy to have them back as well." She beckoned them farewell as they exited the station.

"Alright, that's been taken care of" said Kent, a smile of satisfaction on his face. "What's next Darkrai?"

"You need to practice some more with your transformation Kent if you can't even change in time to fight two defenseless grunts" said Darkrai with a grunt of dissatisfaction.

"Aw crud" he replied. He disliked Darkrai's training. But he knew that without he might never have the power to avenge his parents. He sighed as he agreed with Darkrai. "Fine, lets get this over with. Back to the forest?"

"Back to the forest" replied Darkrai.

Kent and Gardevoir walked into the forest where no one could see them. They reached a small clearing where they would have enough room to battle, and Darkrai told them to stop. "Alright, Gardevoir you'll be Kent's sparring partner again today" he began, "now transform Kent, you have less than ten seconds until Gardevoir starts to attack you." Gardevoir took up her battle position.

"Right, I know the drill" said Kent. He closed his eyes and began to envision himself becoming a Pokémon. His features slowly began to change as the transformation commenced. His elbows began to grow larger and longer in length. His nose began to flatten on his face and grew more hooked as his eyes grew larger and more slanted. His midsection began to shrink, growing slimmer, as a large, red, and flat horn grow where his stomach was.. "Five seconds" said Darkrai. Kent's fingers began to merge with each other as his hands shrunk in width, becoming the same size as the rest of his arms. A second horn came up from the back of his head. The sides of his face extended out, becoming wing-shaped. When he finished the transformation he had become a black, red, and white Gallade. He opened his eyes just in time to see Gardevoir launch a shadow ball at him which hit him straight in the face, knocking him back several feet. "Too slow," Darkrai said, "you need to be faster in your transformation process or else you'll never be able to respond to an emergency situation."

Kent merely groaned as a response. [Kent, are you…ok?] asked Gardevoir worriedly. Kent managed to push himself back up on his feet. [Yes, I'm fine, thanks Gardevoir] he replied. He took a battle stance as he faced Gardevoir. [Ok, let's continue.]

Kent launched a Psycho Cutter at Gardevoir who deflected it using Barrier and launched a Psychic attack at Kent. He leaped to one side, dodging the attack and started to dash at Gardevoir to attempt a Leaf Blade attack. Gardevoir charged up another Shadow Ball at him only to have it repelled by Light Screen. Razor sharp leaves formed along Kent's forearms as he prepared his Leaf Blade attack and slashed at Gardevoir. She used Teleport to get behind him and launched Confusion on him, getting him in the back. Kent was blown onto the ground as Gardevoir Teleported back a safe distance. Kent recovered and got back on his feet. Good one he said.

Thank you she replied. They began sparring again, not aware of the person watching them.

As they finished their sparring ending with a draw (as declared by Darkrai), they sat down to catch their breath. [You're getting better at this Kent] complimented Gardevoir, [you've really come a long way.]

Kent was changing back to his human form as he blushed. "Y-you think so?" he replied, happy to be getting a compliment from Gardevoir.

"Don't get too cocky kid" said Darkrai.

"I-I know that Darkrai!"

The person watching them was shocked at what they had just witnessed. "A…a human who can become a Pokémon?" she said exasperated.

Gardevoir suddenly noticed the stranger's presence. [Kent, we've been seen!] she exclaimed. The two of them shot up and looked over at where the stranger was watching them. They ran over as the stranger panicked and turned to run but tripped and fell instead. As Kent and Gardevoir approached the stranger they noticed them moaning in pain a little. When they reached the spot the stranger laid they got a good look at them.

"It's… a girl" said Kent. A girl of about 15 years of age lay on the ground, clutching her knee. She had shoulder-length gold hair and was wearing a light blue skirt with a white top. On her head was a tan hat with a couple of pins on it. She looked up at them with her dark green eyes and wondered if she was in trouble. "H-hello?" she stammered nervously. Her mind was rushing at a hundred thoughts a minute as she wondered to herself, "Oh, why did I come here? I knew it was a bad idea this guy, I should've just gone home after getting my Pokémon back!"

Using telepathy, Kent was talking with Darkrai and Gardevoir about the situation. W-what should we do? She's seen me transform! No one's supposed to know about this, that's what you told me Darkrai!

[Calm down kid, she doesn't look like the type of person who would go off blabbing about this anyway.]

[Darkrai's right Kent, maybe you should just try talking with her.]

[Talk to her. Right. Got it.]

Clearing his throat, Kent tried talking to the young girl who was lying at his feet. "H-hi there! How are you doing?"

Feeling that she wasn't in any immediate danger, she tried to answer him, "I-I'm ok, I think..."

"What's your name?"

"A-A-Ashley" she managed to stagger out. She had never been this nervous in her life, shaking like a leaf and breaking out in a cold sweat.

"Ashley, you didn't, err, see anything just now did you?" Kent asked, hoping for a "no." Ashley let out a small "meep!" as he asked this.

"Err… do you think you could…not tell anyone about this?" Ashley nodded in reply, which seemed to satisfy Kent who let out a sigh of relief. "Good," he said, "so…what brings you out here anyway?"

Ashley swallowed a bit before answering. "Well, Officer Jenny told me that the person who got my Pokémon back headed off into the forest and I wanted to thank them."

This must be the trainer whose Pokémon got stolen, Kent thought to himself. "Well, it was no big deal, really" he told her as he put his hand behind his neck.

"Huh?" went Ashley, "you mean that you were the one who rescued my Pokémon?" She jumped forward all of a sudden and hugged him, crying some. "Oh, thankyouthankyouthankyou! If you hadn't done that for me then, then…" She looked back up at him and realized what she was doing. She turned a very bright red and jumped backed apologizing, "I-I'm s-s-s-so sorry! I-I-I didn't mean to…"

Kent was blushing a bit as well." It's…fine, no need to worry about it" he said to her. He was wondering what he should do next when he heard a noise. His face turned serious and as he grabbed Ashley he yelled "Get down!"

A line of powerful flames shot out from between the trees. Kent looked up after the flames died down to see the two earlier grunts, beaten black and blue, along with someone who looked to be their boss and several other grunts. Their leader had a Skunktank who had just finished unleashing its Flamethrower attack. "Th-there he is boss!" shouted one of the two grunts pointing at Kent, "He's the one who took the Pokémon we stole!"

The boss looked over at Kent, Ashley, and Gardevoir and shook his head in disbelief. "Them? You must be kidding!" as he let out that last word he punched the grunt in the diaphragm, who fell over gasping for air. "It seems you got lucky against a couple of my grunts, but then again I'm not surprised. Those two can't do anything on their own!" He began to kick the second grunt in the stomach who coughed up blood. "Useless grunts, they're no better than trash!"

Kent reached for a Poke ball at his side at whispered to Ashley, "Hey, can you battle?" She nodded in reply, nervous and scared as she had never seen anyone so cruel before.

The boss turned his attention back to Kent and Ashley and laughed as he saw them going for their Pokémon. "What? You think you can take us on? It's useless resisting you know, we'll get that specimen one way or another!" His tongue hung outside of his mouth as he grinned evilly. Specimen? thought Kent. He looked over at Ashley who started to shake. "You two aren't even worth my time! I'll let the trash take care of you!" He waved his hand in the air, apparently an indication for the grunts behind them to attack. One by one, they released their Pokémon, consisting mainly of Zubat, Geodude, and Bidoof, as well as the occasional Glameow and Stunky. Kent didn't seem intimidated at all as he grabbed one of his Poke balls and tossed it into the air. "Come on out Lopunny!" The ball opened and a light shot out of the ball, landing on the ground and took the form of a large, fluffy-eared rabbit that let out its cry, "Lopunny!" Ashley picked out her own Pokeball and tossed it in the air. "G-go! Togekiss!" Another light came from inside the Pokeball onto the, taking the shape of the Pokémon Togekiss.

"Get them!" As the boss shouted out his command the grunts began ordering their Pokémon attacks. "Lopunny, use Agility," commanded Kent. Lopunny began to move around at a quick pace avoiding all kinds of attacks, such as Rock Throw and Supersonic.

"Togekiss, use Protect!" The Togekiss formed a barrier in front of her that prevented any of their opponent's attacks from reaching them. Gardevoir used Barrier and Light Screen on Ashley's Togekiss, protecting it from further attacks. Meanwhile, Lopunny was dashing between Pokémon and knocking them out.

"Ice punch! Then Jump Kick! Doge and use Bounce!" Lopunny launched herself high into the air above the other Pokémon. "Ashley, attack while I have their attention!" Ashley nodded, starting to adjust to the momentum of the battle.

"Togekiss! Aura Sphere, now!" Togekiss formed a sphere of its energy around itself as it began to tackle what remained of the grunts Pokémon. One grunt had avoided the attack and was preparing to attack Togekiss when Lopunny landed on top of his Glameow, knocking it out. "Too easy," sighed Kent as his Lopunny hopped back to his side. Togekiss was headed back to her trainer as well when it got struck by a Thunderbolt attack. It fell to the ground despite having had Barrier and Light Screen to protect it.

"Togekiss!" exclaimed Ashley as she hurried over to her fallen Togekiss. Before she could reach her a wall of flames shot up and cut her off. "Ah, ah, ah…that's ours," The boss of the grunts walked over and picked up the Togekiss. He tossed it into a cage before going on. "You aren't half-bad kids," he grinned wickedly, "but you're no match for me!" He had brought out a Luxray alongside his Skunktank, who both began to approach Kent and Ashley.

"Togekiss, no…" Ashley fell to her knees on the verge of crying.

"Don't give up yet," said Kent, "We can still save Togekiss. Don't you have any other Pokémon?"

Ashley looked over at him. He's right, she thought to herself, it isn't over yet. She recovered and got back up, nodding. "Y-you're right." She reached for another Pokeball and threw it. "Go, Eevee!"

The ball opened up to reveal the small dog-like Pokémon. "Vee!" it voiced aloud. It had become a 2-on-2 battle with Kent and Ashley against the grunt boss. The boss smiled as he commanded his Pokémon, "Skunktank, use Toxic! Luxray, Crunch!" The Skunktank began to build up the lethal poisons in its body before unleashing them at Lopunny using its tail. Meanwhile the Luxray was charging at Eevee baring its fangs.

Kent didn't seem worried at all. "Lopunny, use dig," he commanded. Lopunny began to dig furiously into the ground until it disappeared from view. The Luxray was upon Eevee and it sunk its fangs into its fur, dealing a great amount of damage. "Oh no, Eevee!" cried out Ashley. Kent looked over at her. "Don't just stand there, give him an order!"

Ashley thought for a moment before shouting out to Eevee, "Eevee, before it can get away, use your Iron Tail!" Eevee's tail began to glow bright before using it to slam Luxray's head into the ground, scoring a critical hit. "What?! Luxray! Get up and fight!" shouted the boss. However, Luxray was down for the count, and the same was about to be for Skunktank. Lopunny suddenly shot out of the ground and delivered an uppercut to the unprepared Skunktank.

Both of his Pokémon were knocked out and he began to panic. "Huh? What just… H-hey, can't we talk this over? Guys?" Kent was approaching the boss when he turned and tried to run off with the Togekiss, but he was stopped by Gardevoir's Psychic attack. The lock on the cage was broke open and Togekiss flew back over to Ashley.

"Togekiss! I'm so glad you're ok!" She hugged the egg-shaped flying Pokémon and cried tears of joy having once again been reunited with her Pokémon. Kent smiled as he looked at her, then he went back to his serious face as he turned back to the Galactic boss. "As for you…" he smiled a bit and it scared the boss very, very much.

* * *

After Kent had turned in the group of grunts and their boss to Officer Jenny in Floaroma town he was resting at the Pokémon center. It was getting dark, and he didn't think he would be doing any more travelling today. "You did pretty well today kid" said Darkrai in Kent's head. Kent smiled a bit at this compliment, as compliments from Darkrai were pretty rare.

[I'm pretty certain that girl is thankful for what you did for her today] said Gardevoir who was sitting next to him in the lobby and smiling.

"Y-you think?"

[I know, actually. She's just around the corner behind us, trying to find a way to thank you. She gave sly little smile.]

Kent turned around in his seat and saw Ashley looking at him. She blushed and tried to duck behind the corner again but Kent beckoned for her to come over. She did so and sat across from him looking down at her feet. After a few moments of silence she looked up at him and started to talk.

"Th-thanks again for helping me, uh…"

"Kent. My name's Kent"

"K-Kent. Thanks."

"Say, I wanted to ask you something"

"W-What?" her heart started to pound a little harder.

"Those grunts," he began, "they said something about a 'specimen,' what was that all about?"

Ashley was quiet for a moment, and then answered. "It's my Togekiss. They say that it has some kind of special power. What kind of power, I don't really know, but they keep trying to take Togekiss away from me for that reason."

Kent thought to himself for a moment, and then he talked to Darkrai and Gardevoir via telepathy until he came to a decision. "Well then, how about you come with us?" he said with a smile.

Ashley was surprised at his proposal. "E-eh? Really? Can I?"

"Sure!" said Kent, "Besides, I kind of want to make sure that my secret doesn't get out yet."

"Ah! I-I promise I won't tell anyone about that!"

"Good, just wanted to be sure. At any rate, will be ready to leave town by tomorrow?"

"Yes, I'll be ready by then."

"Tomorrow it is then. We'd get to sleep though, else we'll never get up" he said jokingly.

As they headed off to the beds provided by the Pokémon Center, Ashley thought to herself, He's a nice guy after all. I'm glad I met him. As she remembered how he had helped her she saw his face in her head again, and she blushed ever so slightly as her heart speed up. W-what? What was that about, she thought to herself. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and she headed off to bed.

While Kent was sleeping, Gardevoir was sitting in a chair next to him, talking with Darkrai. Are you sure this is a good idea? She asked him. "It'll be fine Gardevoir" Darkrai voiced in return. "Just get some sleep."

Kent's sleep was restless as it always had been. He had the same nightmare every night of the day his parents died, watching their faces twist in pain from the explosion. This was the reason he kept on going, why he tried so hard, so that he could get revenge on the people who had caused him to have these horrific nightmares every night. As the nightmare ended, he was able to get some rest. One day, he thought to himself, one day…

* * *

I hope you've enjoyed the beginning of my story as much as I did writing it. Not sure how frequent I'll be on updates seeing as I have no real computer to call my own yet, but I may be able to get at least a chapter a week. I'm also accepting O/C's as I'll need several characters for some scenes. Appearances can range from cameos to sub-characters, as well as random Team Galactic grunt members, and I might even consider main characters (no promises though). If you wish to know more details about O/Cs I'll accept just email me at . Please review if you have the time.


	2. Clash in Floaroma Meadow

**Chapter 2: Clash in Floaroma Meadow**

The next morning Kent woke up to find Gardevoir sitting next to him, as she always had. He was always a little slow to wake up in the mornings as his nightmares didn't let him get much rest. He knew that Darkrai didn't do it intentionally, but he still wished that he didn't give them to him at all. Still half-asleep he walked over to the Pokémon Center's dorm room door and opened it so he could find the restroom. Ashley was standing in front of the door, her Togekiss floating gently next her, and up until now wondering if she should wake him up. Surprised, she jumped back some and stuttered nervously, "G-g-g-good morning K-Kent" Spirals were in her eyes as she stammered the morning greeting.

Kent just stood and stared at her for a while before remembering what had happened the day before. "Oh, right…uh…Good morning to you too Ashley." He noticed that she was already set to go. "Ah, just…give me a moment." He stepped back into the room and shut the door behind him. He finished getting dressed, attached his belt to his pants, and stepped back out again with Gardevoir, who had woken up while Kent was dressing. "Alright, shall we get going then?"

As they walked out of the Pokémon Center the sun's light reflecting of the dew of the flowers made for a spectacular view. "It's so pretty" said Ashley, gasping at the sight. Kent looked over at her and smiled.

"This your first time seeing the sunrise in Floaroma Town?"

"Yeah…I only got here yesterday when my Pokémon were stolen."

"Have you seen the meadow yet?"

"There's a meadow?"

"Yeah, it's just a little farther that way," he said indicating the direction, "Do you want to go see it?" Ashley nodded in reply, and Kent started walking in the meadow's direction. "Let's go then!"

While walking up the road leading to Floaroma Town's meadow Ashley couldn't help but wonder something. She kept looking at Gardevoir who always seemed to be right next to Kent.

"Hey Kent, is that your Gardevoir?" she asked.

"Hmm? Oh that's right, I haven't introduced you yet. This is Gardevoir, she's not really my Pokémon but she's my best friend and we've been travelling together for a long time."

[Nice to meet you Ashley said Gardevoir to Ashley telepathically.]

"She can talk?"

[I use my powers to talk to your mind explained Gardevoir. You may call me Gardevoir, or if you'd prefer you can use my other name, Lillith.]

"I think I'll go with Lillith, it's such a pretty name."

[Thank you for the compliment said Lillith with a bow.]

"Hey, don't go forgetting about me kid" said a rather disgruntled Darkrai.

"W-who's that?" Ashley was surprised by the second voice that had come out of nowhere.

"Alright alright, I know. I hadn't forgotten you, I was just getting to you. Ashley this, or rather that voice you heard was the Pokémon Darkrai. It's a rather long story, so for now let's just say that he's currently living inside my head." Kent pointed to his head as he was explaining this. "In case you were wondering, it's the same reason why I'm able to become a Pokémon."

"Yo" said Darkrai.

"I-I see, I understand now" said Ashley who had not understood. She decided not to pry any further though.

"I suppose I should also introduce you to the rest of my group." He reached for his Pokeballs and throwing them all at once into the air, shouting out, "Come on out guys!" The Pokeballs opened up, revealing six different Pokémon, a Lopunny, Mawile, Cherrim, Milotic, Froslass, and Chatot.

"Wow…" went Ashley admiring all of his Pokémon. "How did you get them all?"

"Well, about that…" started Kent.

"I'll tell her Kent," said Darkrai, "When I first brought Kent over from the Kanto region I asked for the assistance of some of the local Pokémon and they agreed to leave some of their eggs after I explained what had happened to him."

"That's incredible," said Ashley with a face of awe, "So you're from the Kanto region? Why did you come here? And…what about your parents?"

After hearing the last question Kent twitched in pain for a moment before replying, "Sorry, I'd…rather not say."

Sensing that she had mentioned something she should not have, she hurriedly tried to apologize, "N-no, I-I'm sorry, I overstepped my boundary, I-I didn't meant to, ah… s-say, why don't I show you my Pokémon?" she said trying to change the subject.

She reached for her own Pokeballs and tossing them in the air shouted, "All right guys, come on out!" A flash of light erupted out from each of the Pokeballs as they took the forms of an Eevee, Vulpix, and Combee. "Kent, these are Alice," she pointed to the Eevee, "Rachel," she pointed to the Vulpix, "and Honey" she pointed to the Combee. "And you've already met Togekiss" she said as the bright white Pokémon landed on top of her hat, gently saying, "Toge, Togekiss."

"Nice to meet you too Togekiss" replied Kent as if he had understood her.

"Huh? Can you tell what she said?"

Their Pokémon started to chat with each other as Kent and Ashley continued their discussion. "Yeah, it comes with being possessed with Darkrai; I'm able to understand all kinds of Pokémon."

"That's so cool…" said Ashley sighing a bit, "I wish I could understand them as well."

"Well if you ever want to know what one of them is saying you can just ask."

"Really?!" Ashley brightened up a little, "That'd be so nice!"

"It'd be no problem. But I'm curious about a few things myself. Is it alright if I ask you a few questions as well?"

"Oh, sure that'd be fine." They both sat down in the grass as their Pokémon were continuing to mingle with themselves, some lying down and napping, a few others picking berries off a nearby bush.

"You said that Eevee is named Alice, but yesterday you were calling her by her species name, what's with that?"

"Well, after she defeated that Luxray all on her own yesterday I decided to name her after my older sister because she reminds me of her, having a cute appearance but being really tough when it comes to things like battles."

"You have a sister? What's she like?"

"She's a member of the Pokémon police force who takes care of abused and improperly handled Pokémon. It's my dream to become just like her, and helping her on her missions once I'm old enough to join. She's 20 by the way, and you have to be at least 18 to apply, so I have 3 more years to go."

"Wow, that's pretty impressive. Sounds like you have a nice sister."

"Ah…ah, yeah, I guess I do," she smiled a bit; "she likes to tease me about my shyness however."

"You don't seem to be very shy." Kent leaned forward and took a good look at her face.

Ashley began to blush some. "R-really? Do you really think I'm not shy? I mean like, really, REALLY shy?"

"Well, you did end up looking for me and came along with me didn't you? I don't many people would have the courage to do that, especially if they had seen me, you know, 'transforming.'"

Ashley thought back to when she had first seen him, battling Lillith as a Gallade and changing back into a human when they had finished. She realized that what Kent was saying was true. "You're right; I don't think many people would have."

"See? Now I have another question though."

"What is it?" asked Ashley.

"You've named all your other Pokémon, but what about Togekiss?"

"Oh, about that…" Togekiss lay sleeping on Ashley's lap having abandoned her rough hat for her warm, soft lap, "She had a name before she was taken by those people from the crime syndicate."

She knows some pretty big words for someone only 15, thought Kent. "You mean Team Galactic, right?"

'That's right. I actually found Togekiss when I was 5 and she was still an egg. I found her egg in my room one day after I got home from school so I decided to take care of it. When it hatched she came out as a Togepi and we became attached to each other instantly. We would go everywhere together, even to school where she would sleep during the classes and played with me during lunch and recess. I named her 'Eggy' at the time because of the way she was shaped. When I turned 10 she suddenly started to evolve as we were playing with each other. After becoming a Togetic I named her 'Fairy' because, well, she looked just like a fairy from one of my picture books."

"Sounds like you two have together for about the same time I have with my Pokémon" Kent said having been fascinated by the story, and almost jealous of how she had had a nice life while he had been suffering most of the time but he shook of the feeling and went back to listening to Ashley's story.

"Yeah, we've been together for a long time. But one day, just last year actually, we were playing in the field near Sandgem Town, my hometown, when a couple of men from Team Galactic jumped out and stole her. I cried the whole night until I fell asleep. When I woke up the next morning I learned that Alice, my big sister I was talking about, had gone off to find Fairy and bring her back. It took a few weeks and I felt horrible the whole time, but I was sure that Alice would manage to get her back. Finally she returned after several weeks of having left home she walked back into town covered in dirt and a few rips lined her outfit, but in her arms she was carrying Fairy. I was shocked at first, but she walked up to me and looked down to me with a cheerful grin saying 'See? Told ya' I'd get her back.' At that moment I just broke out into tears and hugged my sister, feelings of gratitude filling my mind yet unable to take the form of words; I was just too happy to have her back. Once I had finished crying I noticed something strange about Fairy. She had evolved into a Togekiss and although uninjured on the outside she looked like she was suffering from pain of a different type. I looked up at my sister and she told me that they had taken her so that they could perform tests of several sorts and they had used a Shiny stone to make her evolve."

She continued, "At first, I was afraid that she would be different, but after she woke up she began to cheer happily, glad to be away from Galactic and back with me. The only other new thing about her besides having evolved was the way she shone whenever she was really happy or sad. Any time she becomes really happy she gets covered with a pure white aura, and when she's sad or angry she gets this blue and sometimes red aura. I don't really know what it means yet, but I've been chased by Team Galactic because of it."

Waiting a few moments to make sure she had finished her story he proceeded to talk. "That's quite the tale. Seems like you've had both your ups and downs, but you don't need to worry about Team Galactic while we're around. Isn't that right guys?" he turned and faced his Pokémon who all voiced out their agreements.

[We are currently trying to bring down Team Galactic and we believe we have the power to do so. If you wish you may help us in our attempts but your assistance isn't required unless you want to] Lillith said to Ashley with Kent nodding in agreement.

"We'd be able to do it on our own but if you'd like to help us we'd appreciate it. Of course, it's all up to you, we'll help you regardless of what you decide to do." said Kent.

"You guys…" tears began to well up in her eyes but she wiped them off with the sleeve of her arm and looked at Kent with her green eyes full of motivation and courage and said, "If you guys are willing to accept my help I'd be glad to join your cause. It'll be good practice for the Pokémon rescue squad."

Kent smiled and patted Ashley on the head. "Welcome aboard then. We may be few but we've more skill and power than any of those guys combined."

"Good to have you with us" said Darkrai from inside Kent's head, "the more the merrier they say." Then in a smaller tone he said to himself, "just as I predicted."

"Huh? Did you say something Darkrai?"

"No, just talking to myself. Or would that be thinking? Bah, who cares."

[We're glad that you could join Ashley] said Lillith in a pleasant-sounding tone.

"Thanks you guys" Ashley said being genuinely happy that they had accepted her into their group instead of having killed her to keep their secret when they first met.

Lillith glanced down at Togekiss who was sleeping blissfully in Ashley's lap. [My, she looks just like an angel when she sleeps.]

Ashley looked at Togekiss and then lifted her head up to look at Lillith. "You know…you're right. She does look like an angel, doesn't she?" She was smiling at her when she had a thought. "I think I've decided what to name her this time."

"Lemme guess. Is it going to be...?" Kent said the name in a quiet voice. Ashley nodded to let him know he guessed correctly.

"That's right; Togekiss' new name will be…Angel."

Once they had finished talking, doing introductions, and eating breakfast (realizing that they had left the Pokémon Center without eating) they continued making their way over to Floaroma Town's meadow. Angel was awake now and floated gently alongside Ashley while Kent and Lillith led the way. The sun fully risen and was looming overhead, warming the air around them as a pleasant breeze blew softly across them. The author kept on typing other details about the scene that was occurring before realizing that he had begun to write about himself in third-person narration just so he could make a small joke that had no meaning whatsoever and added nothing new to the story in progress.

They reached a clearing in the path where the tree line of the forest they had traversed through came to a halt. They stepped through to find the meadow on the other side. Flowers of almost every variation, color, and scent could be spotted in the large beautiful meadow that stretched out as far as the eye could see. The Sun's bright light shone over the entire field, giving a sense of majestic and brilliance that could touch the heart of even the most evil ghost-type Pokémon. A small house with a honey tree sitting next to it sat atop a hill about a quarter of a mile away from where they stood.

Kent and the others were all enthralled by the magnificent view they were experiencing. Almost as if in a trance they all began to walk into the field as they gazed all around them soaking in the peacefulness and joy the flowers emitted, basking in the Sun with all their glory. Ashley was the first to speak.

"I've never seen such a beautiful place before."

"This is even more spectacular than I expected it to be" said Kent, his red eyes starting to shine a bit.

[Truly a most magnificent sight that is a pleasure to all senses noted Lillith.]

"Even I'M feeling something" said Darkrai having never actually gone to places like this. "I've seen places like this in visions of future events, but this is far beyond what I thought it was."

Noticing the house, Kent pointed at it and said to the others, "Let's see who lives there." Lillith and Ashley nodded in approval and they all began to make their way over to the house. Upon reaching it they walked up to the door and knocked.

"Hello?" said Kent, "Anyone home?" A few shuffling noises and the sounds of objects being moved could be heard coming from inside the house. They waited for a while until they heard a large 'Thud!' accompanied by a small groan. After a few moments of silence they could hear shuffling again and the knob on the door turned as it swung open to reveal a somewhat scrawny but still healthy-looking man in his mid 20s-30s step out. He was tall with knotty, unkempt brown hair, and had a pair of rectangular glasses hanging partway off his nose. He was wearing a simple white T-shirt that had stains on it and smelt of honey. His legs were partially covered by his baggy, brown shorts and had sandals on his feet. He looked at his guests with his hazel eyes while he rubbed the large bump on his head.

"Oh, hello there! Are you here to buy some honey?" He spoke with a large grin that showed off his bright, white teeth and surprisingly fresh breath.

"Hey, we were just wondering who lived here" said Kent, feeling somewhat bad that this man had hurt himself trying to answer the door in such a hurry.

"I see, I see. No problem. I get guests like you all the time. Come on in, I'll get you some drinks."

"If you insist. Oh, could we get your name? Mine's Kent, and this is Ashley and Lillith, the Gardevoir."

The man shook hands with them as they were introduced. "Ah, nice to meet you too. My name's Barry, I'm the 'Honey guy' you'll hear most people call me. I collect and sell the honey that can be found here in the meadow. But I've kept you waiting out here long enough. Please, come in and have a seat in the living room."

He beckoned them to come inside and they did so, thanking him for his hospitality as they stepped inside. They sat down in the various chairs and couches that circled the room, Kent and Lillith on a sofa and Ashley in the chair next to him. Barry came in carrying several cups filled with a green drink that was emitting a relaxing smell into the air. He placed three of the drinks in front of them and placed the tray on the table before sitting in the chair across from them and picking up his own cup, taking a deep whiff of the relaxing scent before taking a small sip. He moved the cup away from his mouth as he swallowed and said to them, "It's my own special blend of green tea I made from the numerous plants and vegetation found in the meadow. So far everyone that's tried it has told me that it is a very relaxing and calming drink so go ahead and try it."

They obliged, each picking up their cup and taking a small sip of the warm light green liquid. Almost immediately they felt themselves becoming more lax and soothed, the effect of the drink having made its appearance.

"It's wonderful" said Ashley, not having felt this nice since being reunited with Angel. She lifted her cup to Angel's mouth so she could try it as well. Taking in a small amount of the warm drink into her mouth she swallowed and felt the soothing effects of the tea take place. She began to glow a light pink as she let out a soft relaxed sigh of happiness. Ashley giggled a bit as she watched the Jubilee Pokémon melt in her arms, "I think Angel likes it too."

Kent voiced his own opinion, "It's true. A very relaxing drink that makes all your worries melt away as it soothes one's very soul."

"You can say that again" said Darkrai in a voice that couldn't be heard by Barry. As Kent's body began to experience the soothing sensation of the tea he could feel his own mind becoming more clear and relaxed.

[It is a marvel for the body and mind both. I can feel my thoughts becoming clearer and my body is becoming less tense than it normally is. May I ask how you made such a drink?] asked Lillith.

"Whoa, you can talk to me? Well isn't that a surprise. Sure, I'll tell you how I made it. Actually, I'll show you instead, even better! Just follow me!" As he stood up and walked into his kitchen he beckoned for Lillith to do the same. She stood up and followed him, a bit anxious to be leaving Kent's side for more than a few moments but she sensed that no danger was nearby so she decided it was ok. Once they were gone only Kent and Ashley remained in the room. They glanced around at the stacks of honey jars and boxes that littered the room and Kent realized what the sounds they had heard earlier were. Kent turned and faced Ashley, about to say something, when Barry and Lillith came back into the room and headed for the door.

"We'll be back in a jiff; I just gotta show your friend here how to gather the right herbs and plants. Shouldn't be longer than, say, 10-15 minutes tops. You're free to come along if you like though." Barry told them.

"No, I think I'll stay here, thanks though" Kent replied.

"I-I'll be staying as well, but thank you for the offer." Ashley bowed slightly as she responded.

"Your choice. Let's go then Miss Gardevoir."

[I will be back shortly] Lillith told Kent. With that they both headed out the door and they were left alone again. Well, not entirely.

"So why'd you decided to stay kid?" asked Darkrai, his presence though sometimes unnoticed remained within Kent's head. Kent actually jumped a bit as Darkrai asked him the question. He had forgotten for a slight moment that he was there.

"Hey, don't go telling me you actually forgot about me for a moment there" said Darkrai, his voice having a somewhat miffed tone about it.

"O-of course not, how could I ever forget that I have a Pokémon living inside my head?

"I don't know, perhaps you were thinking about the fact that you've never been alone with a girl before?" Kent flinched some. "Nailed it, didn't I? Well it's not like you're actually alone, I'm sitting here in your head and she knows that too." Darkrai was speaking in a way that only Kent could hear.

Ashley was quietly drinking her tea, looking at the objects around her but she was thinking the same thing: she had never been around boys much before, much less alone with one. Then she remembered that Darkrai was still in Kent's head so she managed to relax a little. Still, she though, what are we supposed to talk about? Kent's own thoughts were similar: I've barely been around other PEOPLE; I'm nowhere near able to talk to someone else on my own, not to mention the fact that she's a girl. They both began to blush some as they drank their tea, taking small sips and savoring the taste and aroma before swallowing. Kent suddenly sprung up out of the sofa unable to stand the pressure any longer. He turned and faced Ashley telling her, "I'm going to go see how they're doing. You can come along if you want."

"S-sure" was Ashley's response. As they opened the door and exited the house Kent thought he could hear sounds of a battle occurring. Suddenly worried about Lillith Kent tried to establish a mental link with her.

[Gardevoir! Gardevoir, are you there?!] He got no response. He tried again, expanding the bandwidth of the link only to get the same results as before. Nothing.

"I think they're in troubled" Kent told Ashley. He reached for one of his Pokeballs and grabbing it, tossed it into the air to let out his Pokémon.

"Go, Cherrim!" The ball opened up to unleash the bright red light that took the form of Cherrim. The small Pokémon was covering itself with two large flower petals that were colored a deep, dark purple. "Cherrim! Cher cher!" it cried out.

"Cherrim, root yourself to the ground and use the plants to find out where Gardevoir is!" After giving the command, Cherrim nodded and cried out its name again before digging into the soft soil beneath her and rooting herself in the vast network of plants. Cherrim stood quietly in the earth for a few moments before hopping up and exclaiming, "Rim! Cherrim, cher rim rim! Cherrim!" She began to point in a direction away from the house.

"Cherrim says that they're this way! Let's move Ashley!" said Kent as he and Cherrim started to run off.

"How did she do that?" asked Ashley.

"I'll explain it as we run! Now come on!"

As they made their way to where Cherrim was leading them Kent explained to Ashley what Cherrim had done.

"By rooting herself in the ground Cherrim can 'talk' with the other plants in the ground so long as there are enough of them and they aren't spread out to far apart. Then she simply looked for any disturbances in the network where communication with a plant was either cut off completely of damaged. Then by grouping the air where the most disturbances take place she can determine where the battle is taking place. Most grass Pokémon can do it, they use it to find each other in large meadows like this and forests where they usually live."

As they reached the top of one of the many hills they could see Lillith fending off attacks from a Houndor and Mightyena who were trying to get to Barry. There were two Team Galactic grunts off to the side commanding their Pokémon and ordering them to get 'The scrawny-looking one.' Gardevoir was having a difficult time defending herself and Barry as the two attacking Pokémon were Dark-types and most of her attacks were of the Psychic variety. Kent growled angrily as he watched Gardevoir struggle and he commanded Cherrim, "Cherrim! Hit them with Petal Dance and go help Gardevoir!"

Cherrim obeyed Kent by spinning around to create a small whirlwind. The wind began to pick up petals from the surrounding flowers and Cherrim added her own to the lot before launching them at Houndor and Mightyena. As the petals made a small pathway in between the flowers Cherrim continued to spin but started heading over to Gardevoir as well.

Hearing the rustling of flowers approaching them the Houndor and Mightyena turned to face the source only to get pelted by a barrage of sharp petals which caught them off-guard and scoring a critical hit. Houndor wasn't as effected by the attack as Mightyena was so it was the first to get back up to get hit by a second barrage of petals, knocking it into Mightyena who fell back down. They were struck three more times before Cherrim got to dizzy to spin any more. Having finally gotten a chance to recover the Mightyena and Houndor stood and braced themselves in case there was another barrage of petals. Once they saw that the attack had ended they went back on the offensive as their trainers called out attacks.

At this point Kent, Ashley, and Angel had made their way over to Barry who explained what had happened to them.

"We were just collecting some plants when they suddenly showed up. They told me to take them back to my home and give them all the honey. That's when your Gardevoir pushed them back her psychic abilities, but it only seemed to get them angry cause they released their Pokémon and started to attack me. Gardevoir's done a real nice job of holding them off me but I don't think she can take much more."

Kent looked over at Lillith who was struggling to even stand. He glared angrily at the two Galactic grunts that had hurt her and told Barry, "Stay here. And don't worry; I'll take care of them."

Ashley looked at Kent and flinched some when she saw his expression. Kent glanced over his shoulder at Ashley before telling her, "You stay here as well. I'll handle this one alone." Ashley merely nodded in response for she had never seen anyone so angry before. Kent walked over to Lillith and put his hand on her shoulder. She shook as he touched her and was about to attack him until she saw it was Kent.

[Ah…Kent. I'm glad…you're…ok] she said weakly.

"It's ok now Gardevoir, I'm here. You go ahead a take a break."

[But it's my…duty to protect…you, not…the opposite.]

"I said it's fine. Fall back now and let me handle this."

[But…] she was about to voice her objection again until she saw the look in Kent's eyes. They were burning an even brighter red than they usually did as hate for the ones who attacked her shone harshly. He's…worried about me?, thought Lillith. She suddenly felt something she had never felt before and she began to blush slightly. What is this…feeling?, she wondered to herself. After staying quiet for a few moments she spoke again, [Can you at least call me…by my real name?] she asked him and immediately found her asking herself why she had asked him that.

"Sure. Lillith, please fall back and let me handle this."

Lilith's white face suddenly became very red. She tried to hide it by walking past him with her face bowed and nodded to show that she would oblige to his request.

Kent turned to face the two grunts and their Pokémon who were currently trying to attack Cherrim with their claws and fangs but somehow kept missing as Cherrim kept swaying around, still dizzy from her Petal Dance move earlier. Kent raised his right arm and aimed his palm at the Houndor and Mightyena. He muttered a few words and the two Pokémon were suddenly sent flying back to their owners.

Whoa!, thought Darkrai, Even **I** had no idea he could do that. He must be pretty damn angry to be able to do that.

Kent's voice was a little harsh sounding and cold as he commanded his Pokémon. "Cherrim, snap out of it and use Sunny Day" he said bluntly, showing no real emotion in his voice. Cherrim shook itself and snapped out of its confusion. She then started to glow brightly as the amount of sunlight increased raising the temperature.

"Hah!" went one grunt, the one with the Houndor, "That'll only make it easier for my Houndor to KO you!" "Hound!" his Houndor barked in agreement.

Kent said nothing and simply waited until the amount of light had reached its peak. Slowly, the petals covering Cherrim began to open up and the two grunts watched as Cherrim emerged into her true form, four sakura petals circling around her neck and one on her forehead. She opened her eyes to show the two small, round, pink eyes she had as the petals covering her moved up enough to reveal to small pink spheres on either side of her forehead. Her small body stood proudly as she shouted out, "Cheeeerim! Cher! Cheeerr!"

"S-so what?! All it did was change into a pink little fluffball! Houndor! Hit it with your Ember attack!" as the grunt called out the attack Houndor built up the flames in its stomach and launched a couple of burning embers at Cherrim, aiming for her feet.

"Mightyena! Use Takedown!" The Mightyena began to charge recklessly at Cherrim, lowering its guard so it could focus more on the power of its attack.

Kent calmly ordered Cherrim's next move. "Cherrim, counter the Ember with Energy Ball. Then use Grass Knot on the Mightyena." His voiced remained as cold as before. Cherrim borrowed some energy from nearby plants to launch a glowing green sphere at the embers flying towards her. They collided in the air and a small burst occurred before both attacks disappeared. Then she turned to where the Mightyena was charging at her. She planted herself into the ground and caused the plants near the Mightyena to constrict him, causing him to trip and hit the ground hard.

"W-what?! How did you do that you little brat!" He reached for the remainder of Pokeballs at his side. "How about this then!" He launched the three Pokeballs into the air and his partner imitated him. A Gravler, two Golbats, a Dustox, and Machoke all appeared and stood next to their owners. "How's that you snotty twerp?!" he cried out half-crazed and half-scared at the same time.

"Pathetic." Kent pointed at the entire group of them and ordered Cherrim. "Solarbeam" The two spheres on Cherrim's head began to glow as they began to collect sunlight.

"Quick! Everyone attack before he can-"The grunt was cut off as Cherrim launched the energy it collected in a large beam of light. The powerful grass type move engulfed the entire group of both Pokémon and grunts. "H-HOW?!" the grunt managed to cry out.

"Cherrim, hold the attack until I signal you."

"Cherr!"

The large beam of collective energy continued to engulf them growing larger by the second as it was being powered by the Sun's extra-strong light as Sunny Day's effect continued. Just as Sunny Day was about to end, Kent swung his arm down at the grunts and they're Pokémon, telling Cherrim with a hint of aggravation in his voice, "Now!" Cherrim ceased the ray of sunshine and watched as the last of it reached where the grunts and their Pokémon were. The energy began to quickly surge and spin around in a large ball of light before creating a massive explosion of light and power.

Once the smoke had cleared from the explosion the two grunts were found moaning softly as their Pokémon lay on top of them, preventing any chances of escape. Kent walked over to them and grinned evilly.

"Now…what should I do with you two…?" He cracked his knuckles and moved his head side to side, popping the joints in his neck.

"Eee…" was all the grunts could say as Kent roughly dragged them out of the pile despite their pleas for help and mercy.

* * *

After Kent finished performing actions on the grunts that would give this story an 'm' rating if I were to go into details, he tied up what remained of the two grunts (they're still alive, so don't worry) he walked over to Ashley, Barry, and the rest of them who were shaking in fear and very thankful that he was on their side.

"Jeez kid, you went ballistic on those two" said Darkrai.

Kent turned his head so that the others wouldn't see as he gave an expression intended for Darkrai that could scare the Devil himself. Darkrai decided that now was not a good time to talk.

Kent walked back over to Lillith who was resting herself on her legs while sitting up. She began to blush as he approached her and looked downwards as he kneeled in front of her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you all right Lillith?"

Being called her actual name by Kent made her heart beat fast for some unexplainable reason, and she stuttered (if it's even possible) a telepathic response, [Y-yes, I-I-I'm fine] she said, continuing to look down. Kent said nothing for a few moments before suddenly raising her head up to look him in the eyes. "Lillith…please, tell me if something's wrong. You're important to me, and I hate to see you getting hurt. You know that, right?"

Ashley was blushing a lot as she felt her heart twinge in pain. W-What?, she thought, Am I…jealous? Is that what I'm feeling? But…why?

Lillith was trying to avoid looking Kent in the eyes but couldn't stop herself from doing so. However, she noticed that there wasn't anger in his eyes anymore. It had been replaced with worry and anxiety. He's worried. He's worried…about me?, she thought. What am I doing, this isn't the time to be thinking of myself. I live to protect Kent, be it physically or mentally. She bit her lip in a way that Kent wouldn't see as she placed her arms around his neck and embraced him.

[I told you Kent, I'm fine. I just need some rest, that's all. Now will you please stop worrying about me and worry about what you're going to do with those men instead?] She was referring to the two grunts that Kent had tied up.

"Alright. If you insist you're ok, I'll believe you. As for these two," he glanced at the two uncurious grunts, "We should strip them of their Pokémon and report them to Officer Jenny." He walked over to them and took off their belts. Something fell out of one of the grunt's pocket as he was doing so and he picked it up curious. "What's this?" he asked. It was a keycard of some sort. He decided to hang onto it, slipping it into his pocket. The sun was returning to normal and was almost at high noon. Kent turned and faced everyone again. "Well then, shall we get going?"

When they got back to Barry's house, the two grunts in tow (literally), Kent was carrying Lillith on his back as she had fallen asleep from fatigue on the way there. They tied the two grunts to the tree outside the house before going inside. Barry showed Kent the way to the guest room where he could let Lillith get some rest in one of the guest beds. They then returned to the living room where Ashley was sitting in one of the sofa chairs, the day's events running around in her head.

"We've had quite a day, huh?" said Kent to Ashley as he and Barry walked in. She turned to face him and responded with a quick nod and said, "It's been one of the most eventful days I've ever had." She said this with a sigh as she clamped her eyes shut and held her head in-between her hands, trying to remember everything that'd happen.

"I really must thank you again for helping me out of that situation" said Barry, "I just wish that your Gardevoir hadn't got so hurt in the process. The least I can do if offer you two a stay here, there are plenty of guest beds if you need them."

"Ah, thanks. I think we'll take you up on that offer." His stomach growled hungrily as he finished talking. He hadn't eaten since breakfast and it was at least around 5:00 Pm. "Err…do you have anything to eat?" he asked embarrassed. Both Barry and Ashley couldn't help laughing. Kent just smiled bashfully at first until Ashley's stomach rumbled as well. She put her hands over her stomach quickly and everyone was quite for a moment. The both Barry's and Angel's stomachs growled in unison and everyone broke out laughing.

Ha ha ha…I haven't laughed that in a while. Wait right here, I'll go make us something. Barry went into the kitchen and made them some mountain stew, taking mushrooms and over vegetation he found in the forest.

Later that night, as Barry, Lillith, and Angel were sleeping, Kent was looking outside the window of the southern-end guest room at the stars and moon as he thought to himself.

"Whatcha thinking about kid?" asked Darkrai. Ashley was lying down in the bed next to the door pretending to be asleep.

"Just about the nightmare I have every night. You know, of my parent's death" replied Kent.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I'm not really able to control who I give nightmares to."

"I know that, you don't have to apologize for it. At least it reminds me of why I'm fighting to bring down Team Rocket, as well as helping you keep the World's balance or something like that."

"It's called the Balance of Time and Space kid. Memorize it already; I'm getting tired of repeating it."

"Right, that. Well, there's not much point in staying up, might as well get some slee-"

Crack!

"What was that?" Kent opened the window at looked out. "Someone there?"

"Meow."

"…just a cat huh? Oh well, off to sleep then."

He climbed into the bed next to the window and fell asleep despite knowing of the nightmares that await him. Ashley lay still, taking in everything she had just heard. She couldn't believe he could be so cheerful even though he's had a rough life. She determined that she would support him no matter what and help him achieve his goal no matter the cost. Feeling a bit better now that she was determined she managed to fall asleep.

The story continues in chapter 3…

* * *

Extra: The Grunts' Late Night Escape

It was dark out by the time he woke up. His entire body was in pain, having been beaten to near death by that kid. As his senses returned to him he realized that he was tied up to a tree along with his partner. He looked to see if anyone was around, and once he was certain he tried to wake up his partner, Joe.

"Joe. Joe! Wake up! Joe!" He whispered loudly so he wouldn't alert anyone who might be in the house. Joe only murmured a few words in response ("no, the auto goes into the diaper, not the Matrix man…"). He started to rock back and forth to try and cause Joe to hit head against the tree in hopes of waking him. When that failed he tried to kick him with the heel of his foot, but the tree kept him from reaching and he couldn't stand any higher because of Joe. Crap, thought the grunt, trying to think of another solution.

Joe suddenly jumped into the air, dragging Mark, the second grunt, along the bark of the tree until his head hit a branch.

Crack!

Oh crud, thought Mike as he rubbed the bump on his head.

Joe was awake now and turned to see Mike. "Oh, hey mike. What's going-"

He was interrupted by the sound of a window opening and heard a voice.

"What was that? Someone there?"

The two grunts instantly remembered the voice of the guy who had beat them black and blue. "Whatdowedowhatdowedowhatdowedo?!" Joe whispered to Mike panicked. "S-shut up! I have an idea!"

Mike took a deep breath before making a sound.

"M-Meow."

Mikes heart was pounding as he wondered if his plan would work. After a few moments of silence they finally hear him say, "…just a cat."

After they heard the window close the two breathed large sighs of relief... They furiously worked to get the ropes of them, and after several hours of attempting they finally managed to break free.

"Let's get out of here" said Mike breaking into a dash.

"But what about the mission? And our Pokémon!" asked Joe.

"You wanna stick around until that behemoth of a kid wakes up again? I sure don't so I'm outta here!"

Joe thought for a moment and realized anything the boss might do to them for failing their mission AND losing their Pokémon would be nothing compared to what that kid had already done to them. "W-Wait up!" he yelled as he chased after his partner, as they disappeared into the night.

* * *

I hope you've enjoyed the second chapter of Nightmares of Destiny. I wrote this with the free time I had while waiting for the site to allow me to upload. As I type this there are approximately 7 more hours until I can upload. All that's left is the spell check and personal check to see if I've forgotten anything. This took me several hours to write (all night in fact!) so it would be greatly appreciated if some of you could review this and let me know how to improve it. I'm also still looking for O/Cs and if you email me asking for more information I'll reply with what openings I have and if you want you can go ahead and send me your idea for an O/C. It can be anything from a regular trainer to a Galactic Grunt/Boss to minor characters, like Barry who appeared in this chapter. Anyway, just email me if you're interested, my email can be found in chapter one. Also, I've heard of them and I might be willing to do a crossover with someone if interested. That's all for now!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, only characters that ARE mine are O/Cs


	3. Trouble at the Valley Windworks

Disclaimer: As of this point there will be references from the game, so if you haven't played Diamond/Pearl/Platinum yet and don't enjoy spoilers I'd suggest stopping here until you've done so. I don't own Pokemon or its story, I am merely a fan of it and this is a nonprofit work of fiction. Everything else is mine though.

**Chapter 3: Trouble at the Windworks**

It wasn't until early next morning that they discovered that the Galactic grunts had escaped. Barry was the first to find out since he went to check if his tree had any honey on it yet. He ran back into the house to let everyone else know. Kent was the first to wake up, irritated at having awaken to the loud noises caused by Barry, followed by loud screams of terror as he unconsciously put him into a head lock. Ashley woke up next and had to help pry Kent off Barry because he wasn't fully awake yet and wasn't aware of what was going on. Darkrai was laughing the entire time as Angel woke up and tried to help Ashley. The noise eventually woke Lillith as well, who sat up yawning asked, [What's…going on?] She looked at the strange scene as they all came to a halt. Kent had Barry in a reverse shrimp hold, Ashley was desperately trying to make Kent let go of him, Angel was sitting on Barry's stomach (God knows why…), and Barry was near fainting as tears ran down his cheeks with a look of absolute terror in his eyes. Darkrai was still laughing however.

Kent finally came to his senses after seeing Lillith awake and released Barry from the hold, who let out a few heavy sighs of relief as Ashley and Angel went over to try and comfort him. "Oh…Good morning Lillith. Feeling better now?" Kent asked, indifferent to the fact that seconds earlier he had nearly broken Barry's back.

[I'm fine now Kent thanks for asking. But what about Barry?] asked Lillith.

Kent glanced over his shoulder at the terrified but slowly recovering Barry and looked back at Lillith again. "What about him? He seems fine to me?" he replied. Barry could be heard sobbing after Kent finished his reply.

"I-it's ok Barry, I'm sure Kent didn't mean to hurt you" said Ashley, not entirely sure if what she was saying was true. "H-hey, wasn't there something you wanted to tell us?"

Barry made a full recovery as he suddenly remembered the entire reason he had ran in the room in the first place. He stood up, surprising both Ashley and Angel, and told them what he had found out. "That's right! I forgot after Kent attacked me, but when I went outside this morning the two guys we had tied up were gone!"

Kent's attitude changed quickly at Barry's statement. "Gone?! What do you mean gone?!" There was an underlying tone of anger in his voice.

Barry flinched momentarily but recovered and continued. "Gone! Poof, disappeared! All that's left is the rope we used to tie them up with!"

Kent stood up and ran over to his bag which had never been before mentioned but has always had and for the sake of the author's convenience suddenly appears without any plot holes and looked inside. He confirmed that his and the grunts' Pokemon were still there and breathed a small sigh of relief. He turned back to Barry and asked him a couple questions.

"Is anything missing or out of place?" he asked.

Barry thought for a moment. "Well, I haven't done a thorough check yet but I didn't notice anything out of the ordinary." He finally said.

"We should check then, just to make sure." Kent said in reply.

They began to search the house and their belongings to see if anything was missing and regrouped in the kitchen once they were through. "Was anything taken?" asked Kent to the others.

"I didn't see anything stolen or out of place, so I suppose not" said Barry.

"And all of our stuff is still here" added Ashley.

"Good. It seems that they simply ran off then" said Kent with a sigh of relief. Then his stomach rumbled, empty from the search of the house.

Barry chuckled a bit and said, "Shall I make up breakfast?"

Everyone nodded, and Barry began to work on their meal. Kent and Ashley let out their Pokemon before sitting down at the table, Kent and Lillith on one side, Ashley on the other. At first the only sounds were those of Barry's cooking and occasional humming and the Pokemon chatting amongst themselves. Then Ashley had a thought, and asked Kent, "Hey Kent, doesn't Darkrai have to eat?"

Kent thought for a moment. "You know," he started, "I don't actually know myself."

"I feed on the souls of the damned and the nightmares they bring with them" said Darkrai in a demonic voice. There was total silence for a few seconds until Darkrai said, "Nah, I'm just kidding. Well, maybe." Another awkward silence ensued.

"…I'm sorry I asked" went Ashley. With the silence broken sounds began to fill the room once more. Moving on to matters of importance, Kent began to speak.

"After breakfast we need to get going. There are places where Team Galactic has been frequenting and rumors of what they're doing are starting to emerge. According to Darkrai at any rate."

"Leaving so soon? I was hoping you could stay a little longer" said Barry as he pushed his glasses back up his nose with his free hand. In his other hand he was frying some bacon.

"Sorry, but you've seen what Team Galactic is like. They won't take 'no' for an answer and they wait for no man or Pokemon" said Kent in response.

Barry had finished making the bacon and was working on pancakes now. "Well, I was hoping to show my appreciation for what you've done for me."

"But you've already done plenty for us Mr. Barry" said Ashley in a cheerful voice.

[It's true] stated Lillith, [You've feed and given us shelter. We are already grateful.]

"Besides, it's not like we helped you expecting anything in return" said Kent.

Barry had finished cooking and was putting plates, silverware, and honey-flavored syrup on the table. "Aww, thanks." He said. He got a large sack of Pokechow out of a cabinet and gave the Pokemon bowls filled with it before sitting down at the table. "Let's dig in then!" They all let out a cry of approval and began eating the heartily made meal. Their meal consisted of pancakes and honey syrup, bacon and eggs, sausage, and toast smeared with dabs of honey. The Pokemon were eating their specially made Pokechow (honey flavored of course) and enjoying it rather nicely.

Once they had all finished their meal Kent and the rest of his group packed up and got ready to leave. Ashley and Kent strapped on their belts holding their Pokemon, put on their backpack and messenger bag, and headed towards the door. Barry was waiting for them there and was looking somewhat sad now that he had to say goodbye to his new friends. As they reached the door Barry straightened himself up and opened the door for them saying, "Well, I guess this is goodbye then."

"It's not goodbye, it's just until we meet again" said Ashley, trying to cheer him up. Barry felt a little better after hearing her say this.

"You're right. I'm sure we'll see each other again one day." He smiled brightly as they headed outside and turned to say their final farewells.

"You try and stay out of trouble, ok Barry?" said Kent.

[Thank you again for you're gracious hospitality] said Lillith.

"Stay cool man" said Darkrai.

As they began to walk off Barry told them in a loud voice, "Good luck to you all! Stay safe on you're journey!" They waved at him as they continued walking. Barry had a sudden thought and turned running inside the house. Curious as what he was up too Kent and the others stopped for a moment as they watched him come running out carrying something inside a small box. As he approached them they saw that the box was full of small jars filled with honey.

"I want you guys to have this," said Barry in between breaths, "It's my highest quality honey. They're extremely rare, but it's the least I can do to thank you."

"Oh, thanks!" said Kent as he graciously accepted his gift. He and Ashley took a jar each and after putting them ion their sacks walked off again, waving at Barry as they disappeared into the forest. They made their way through the forest, stopping only for a brief rest and a chance to let their Pokemon out for some exercise. By the time they reached Floaroma Town again it was close to noon so they decided to have lunch at a restraint nearby. While they were eating, Ashley decided to ask Kent something.

"Kent, how are you able to pay for meals if you aren't an official trainer and you don't have a job?"

Kent was silent for a few moments, and after he made sure that they had finished their meal and that no one was looking, he looked at her, and said "Like this!" Lillith grabbed the two of them and Angel and they teleported away from the restraint. Ashley was shocked at suddenly being teleported and then she started to panic as she realized what they had just done.

"K-K-K-K-Kent! We-We can't just skip out on bills like that!"

"It's fine, we've been doing it for years" he replied.

"I don't see why you're making such a big deal out of it" said Darkrai.

"B-but it's wrong to do things like that."

"Well, would YOU be able to pay for all of us?" asked Darkrai.

"N-no…, but still…"

Kent looked at Ashley and thought quietly to himself. "Fine," he said, "We won't do things like that from now on if you insist."

"Huh? Really?" asked Ashley.

"What're you saying kid? You need to eat to survive" went Darkrai.

"In exchange though, you have to find ways for us to get some money" said Kent bluntly.

"Err…f-fine. It's still better than stealing…" Ashley said quietly.

By the time they had eaten it was just a little past noon so they decided to go ahead and leave town and head for their next destination. While they were walking on the road to Eterna Forest Ashley asked Kent where they were going.

"Our next target is Eterna City where rumors of a Team Galactic base hidden somewhere within the city were being spread. We're planning to infiltrate and, hopefully, render the base useless."

As Kent was explaining their objective to Ashley a little girl, no older than 10, ran up to them crying. She noticed that they had Pokemon with them and she tried to get their attention. "P-please!" she said through her tears, "Please help my daddy!"

Ashley was the first to notice her, and bending down to her level she asked her, "What's wrong with your daddy? Is he hurt?"

The little girl's sobs continued as she tried to tell them what happened. "Some big m-men came and-and took daddy away to the wind place!"

"Can you describe them to us?" asked Kent.

"They ha-had these uniforms…they we-were black and white, with a 'G' on them. Oh, daddy…" and with this she started to cry again. Angel was looking at the girl on top of Ashley's shoulder and a shimmering blue aura could be seen around her. She suddenly lifted herself off of Ashley and landed on top of the little girl's head.

"Angel? What are you-" started Ashley, but she was cut of as the Togekiss began to glow. She began to sing softly as her aura began to become a light pink and the girl's crying slowed until she came to a complete stop. "What…is this?" she asked softly. The song seemed to be calming her; making her feel as if everything was going to be ok.

"Is that…?" went Kent.

[It's Wish] explained Lillith. [It makes the target recover after a short period of time and is very effective in situations like this. Angel is a very talented Pokemon to be able to pull it off to this degree of emotional recovery.]

Angel finished singing and she floated down to the little girl's lap looking up at her as she did so. She used her wings to wipe away her tears and smiled gently at her. The little girl smiled some and hugged Angel, telling her, "Thank you."

Kent was impressed and Angel's display. He doubted he could have done anywhere near as good of a job as she had. Ashley in the meantime was talking to the girl.

"Can you tell us your name sweetie?"

"My name is Sarah. Are you going to help my daddy?"

"Yes Sarah, we'll help your father out, so don't worry. Can you show us to where they took him though?"

Sarah nodded and pointed down the path. "It's this way. Follow me." She carried Angel with her as she led the way. The was a small forest to the right of the path, and to the left was a small valley with a river running through it near halfway between the path and Eterna Forest, which from where they were was only a spec on the horizon. They reached a fork in the path and Sarah said that the wind factory was just ahead. Several wind generators could be seen as they approached the Valley Windworks. There was a small fence separating the path from the Windworks itself and they walked through it. A Galactic grunt was keeping guard outside the door and Kent and the others dashed behind a bush to avoid being seen.

"What now?" asked Ashley.

"Let me think for a moment" said Kent. He sat quietly for a few minutes and Sarah was petting Angel as they waited. Kent's eyes were closed as he was thinking and they opened once he was done planning. "Ok, here's the plan…"

The grunt on guard duty was bored. He had been standing there for the last several hours and his replacement was late. "Where is he" he grumbled under his breath. He started to curse at his misfortune when he thought he heard something. "Is someone there?!" Silence.

"That'd better not be you trying to trick me again Michael! Where are you?!" Still, nothing. Then there was some rustling in the trees and a few leaves dropped down but when he looked up nothing was there. "This isn't funny, get out here man!"

Suddenly he heard a small voice whisper to him. "Leave now or DIE…" the voice said to him. He turned to look at where the voice had come from but there was nothing there. Then the voice came from somewhere else. "We don't LIKE trespassers…."

The grunt was starting to get scared now and it began to show on his face. A thick fog started to surround the area as the sun disappeared from view. He started to panic and was about to run when a figure popped up in front of him. It was of a small girl wearing traditional Japanese clothing, a _kimono_, and appeared to be crying. The grunt slowly walked over and approached her asking, "H-hey, are you alright miss…?"

The figure's back was facing him as she looked up having heard his voice. "….out" it said.

"Huh?" went the grunt.

"I said…GET OUT!!!" the figure suddenly turned and faced the grunt with razor sharp teeth, icicle horns, and yellow with ice blue eyes. The grunt screamed and ran off into the mist, where a loud 'thunk!' was heard and the falling of a limp body. The mist faded as Kent, Ashley, Lillith, and Sarah with Angel walked out of the bushes. Froslass floated over to Kent having accomplished its goal. Chatot flew in from out of the trees and landed on Kent's shoulder.

"Good job guys. Mission accomplished" he said as he returned them to their Pokeballs. Chatot had been doing the voices while Froslass had created the mist and played the role of the ghost. A simple yet smart plan.

"Wow," went Sarah, "That was amazing!"

"I'm impressed too" said Darkrai.

"Thanks guys, but now's not the time. We need to get inside and help Sarah's father." They ran past the unconscious grunt (who had run into a tree and knocked himself out) and up to Windworks door. Kent tried to open it but it was locked. "It looks like we need a key to get in" said captain obvious.

"Where are we supposed to get a key?" Ashley asked.

"Hey kid, didn't you pick something off those two grunts yesterday?" asked Darkrai.

Kent looked in his pack remembering the key card that had fallen out of the grunts' pocket yesterday. He found it and tried running it through the lock. There was a small 'pnchk!' as the door unlocked and opened. "Convenient" he said.

They went inside and made their way through the high-tech machinery, computers, and monitors until they came to a room where a man somewhere in his mid-thirties was bound and gagged to a chair.

"D-Daddy!" Sarah cried out. She ran over to him and took the cloth out his mouth as he slowly woke up. "S-Sarah? Is that…you?" he asked tiredly.

"Daddy! I'm so glad you're ok!" she exclaimed as she hugged him. Angel floated above the two of them as Kent untied Sarah's father. He looked at his daughter and then at Kent, Ashley, and Lillith.

"Are you ones who helped us?" he asked.

"It was no problem" said Kent.

"Thank you so much. My name is Stevenson, and I'm the chief engineer of the Windworks. Team Galactic kidnapped me and tried to make me show them how to run the place. I refused of course, so they gagged and tied me to this chair. We need to hurry though, their boss should be back any sec-"

"I'm already here" They all turned to see a woman with short red hair and a Galactic uniform with white mini-skirt and pants. Her eyes were bright red and she looked at them from where she stood in the doorway. "And just what," she asked, "Are you planning to do with our dear professor here?"

Kent stood between the woman and the rest of his group. "Lillith, get them out of here, I can take care of her."

"Little brat, do you even know who I am?" she asked him. "My name is Mars, one of the three Commanders in Team Galactic! You'd better know your place else you get hurt."

"Lillith!"

[But…] she started.

"Now!"

[As you wish then.] Lillith placed her hands on Ashley, Sarah, and Stevenson and teleported them outside of the Windworks.

"Now as for you…" Kent said as he turned to face Mars again.

"You're going to regret having ever come here boy" she said sternly.

* * *

Outside the Windworks Lillith and the others appeared and landed on the ground. [We should be safe here] Lillith told the others. Then, as if on cue, several grunts began to step out of the trees surrounding the Windworks.

"This isn't good" said Stevenson.

[Do not worry] said Lillith, [We shall take care of this.]

"I don't know how well I'll do, but I'll try my best" said Ashley.

"You're right, there's no use in not trying" Stevenson said. He reached inside his shirt and pulled out a hidden Pokeball.

"Go! Magnezone!" He enlarged the ball and tossed it into the air. It opened to release a large, metallic floating Pokémon with magnets attached to its sides and had a single large eye in its center and two smaller ones on either side.

"That's the spirit daddy!" shouted Sarah.

"Sarah, do you know how to command a Pokemon yet?" asked Ashley.

"Uh-huh! I just learned that in school recently. Why?"

"Do you think you can handle Angel for me?"

"I'll try the best I can!" she yelled confidently.

"Ok then, I'll use Honey instead. Go! Honey!" She tossed her Pokeball into the air and let out Combee who buzzed over to Ashley's side. The Galactics started to call out their Pokemon as well, the usual array of commonly found Pokemon that were usually assigned to grunts. "Ok, let's do this!" shouted Ashley.

* * *

Meanwhile Kent and his Mawile were having a hard time against Commander Mars and her Purugly. They moved quickly through the Windworks as they battled, trying to avoid doing damage to the place as they did.

"Purugly! Use Body Slam!"

"Myaa!!" The Purugly threw its hefty weight against Mawile slamming it into a wall. It dealt a large amount of damage despite Mawile's steel affinity.

"Gnh! Mawile!" Kent shouted and he watched her get hit. He dashed over to her as the Purugly hopped back a few steps. "Mawile are you ok?" Mawile could only nod a bit fainting. "Ok Mawile, return. You need some rest." A red beam shot out of the Pokeball as Mawile went back inside of it.

"Is that all you got? This will be over sooner than I thought!" yelled out Mars. Kent grit his teeth as he assessed his situation. He was already down 3 Pokemon: Mawile, Cherrim, and Lopunny. He couldn't use Milotic because her water attacks could ruin the computers, Froslass' ghost type attacks wouldn't affect Purugly and her ice attacks could also ruin the computers, and it was far too small an area for Chatot to maneuver himself properly. "I only have one other option" he said to himself.

"I wouldn't suggest doing that yet kid, you haven't had the chance to use it in a real fight!" said Darkrai.

"Sorry, but there's no other option."

"What are you doing over there? Finally decided to give up?" asked Mars.

Kent said nothing and instead stood up. He positioned himself correctly and then, putting his knuckles together, looked up at her and said, "Transform!"

* * *

The chapter was shorter this time wasn't it? That's because I wanted to end with a cliffhanger, plus I actually managed to get this chapter written without getting sidetracked. This was actually supposed to be chapter 2's plot but I got sidetracked and ended writing an entirely different chapter instead. Even in chapter one, I got side tracked when I introduced Ashley. She wasn't even supposed to be a character at first but she somehow found her way in there. Anyway, I'm still looking for O/C's if you have any, no one's applied so far, and if I get enough reviews and/or emails asking me too I'll start writing short little side stories and the end of each chapter just like I did in chapter 2. Again, any reviews would be greatly appreciated and if I get enough I'll be encouraged to keep up this writing pace. So please get to review'in! Working on Chapter 4 now, hopefully it'll be up by tomorrow.


	4. Transform! Kent's First Real Battle!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, O/Cs are mine, blah blah blah. You know the drill.

**Chapter 4: Transform! Kent's First Real Battle**

"Transform!" Kent yelled out as he put his knuckles together. He was immediately engulfed in a flash of light as he began the transformation sequence from human to Pokemon.

"What is this? Some kind of trick?!" cried Mars in surprise.

Kent went through the transformation that was painstakingly described in chapter one so if you want to read it again there be my guest. Moving on, Kent finished his transformation and brought his arms over his head and brought them swiftly down is a cross pattern.

Mars was stunned. She had just witnessed a 17 year-old boy become a Pokemon. She backed away some as she stammered, "W-who are you?!"

Kent's voice was somewhat mechanical and cold sounding when he replied. "I'm your worst nightmare." He dashed straight at Mars' Purugly preparing to launch an attack.

"Gnh!" grunted the Galactic Commander as she tried to think of a plan. "Purugly, use Ariel Ace!" she shouted to her Purugly.

"Myaaaa!" cried the Purugly as it leapt into the air spinning and twirling to control itself.

Kent did nothing but watch as the Purugly flew towards him. Seconds before it landed on him he muttered, "Imprison." The Purugly stopped in mid-air and fell to the ground unable to move. He proceeded to mutter other attacks. "Bulk Up" he said as his body mass increased slightly in size and weight. "Calm Mind" closing his eyes as he said and his mind became more focused in thoughts. Finally he muttered, "Swords Dance" and began to pump his arms back and forth to pump himself up. Purugly in the meantime had recovered and was waiting for a command.

"Purugly, use Hypnosis!" The large grey tomcat Pokemon began to stare deeply into Kent's eyes, trying to put him into a trance. Before it could take effect however, Kent brought one arm to eye level and another to his midsection and, holding his arms horizontally, used Safeguard and a small ring of stars started to spin in front of him nullify the attack.

"Tch!" said the Galactic Commander as she bit the ends of her nails. _Crap, what am I supposed to do now? _she thought to herself. Suddenly Kent brought both his arms down.

"My turn" he said.

* * *

While Kent was busy battling the Galactic Commander Mars Ashley, Lillith, Stevenson, and his daughter Sarah were battling the large array of Galactic grunts who had come as backup. Stevenson's Magnezone was fighting a couple of Golbat and didn't notice the Graveler about to hit him from behind.

"Daddy, watch out!" cried Sarah. "Angel, use Steel Wing on that Graveler!"

"To…ge…KISS!" cried Angel as her wings lit up and she rammed the approaching Graveler with them. The Graveler was knocked back several feet where it fainted upon landing.

"Nice job Sarah! You're handling Angel rather well!" said Ashley as she battled a Bidoof with her Combee, Honey. The Bidoof started to dash towards Honey and opened its mouth, an indication of its Hyper Fang attack. "Oh no! Honey, dodge it!" she yelled as the Bidoof leaped into the air where Honey was hovering. The bee Pokemon had just enough time to dodge as the Bidoof bit the air where Honey had been only a second ago.

"Alright Honey, now counter with Bug Bite!" Honey buzzed and dove at the Bidoof biting down as hard as it could. The Bidoof yelped in pain and tried to shake Honey off but to no avail.

"Now hit it with Gust!" Ashley yelled. Honey let go of Bidoof and started to move its wings rapidly creating the ever-classic flying move Gust. The Bidoof was blown away by the fierce wind and was thrust into the trunk of a tree.

"Good job Honey!" said Ashley excitedly. She had never done so well in battle before and it was if some dormant skill had awaked inside her.

Lillith was busy with a Dustox, Mothmin, and Kadabra which had her pinned against the wall of the Windworks. They were slowly approaching her until they were almost close enough to grab her (if they had hands that is). "We got you now pretty" said one of the grunts. Lillith said nothing but instead closed her eyes and clasped her hands together, bringing them up to her chest as if praying.

"What's this? Prayin'll do you no good now! Get her Mothmin!"

"Min!" Mothmin flew straight at Lillith at high speeds preparing to ram into her when she suddenly vanished. The Mothmin stopped short of where she had been and looked around quizzically.

"What the…where'd she go?" asked another of the grunts. Before anything else could be said Lillith reappeared behind them using teleport and then, using double team, she created several copies of herself. They all raised their arms in the grunts' and their Pokemon's direction and started to charge up Shadow Ball attacks.

They only had enough time to mutter, "Aww, cru-" before they were all sent flying from the Shadow Balls' explosion.

"Wow, we're doing pretty good!" said Ashley as she saw more and more of the enemies' Pokemon faint. "I just hope we can keep this up…" her voiced trailed off as a shrill shriek filled the air and two bat-shaped figures dropped out of the sky.

* * *

Commander Mars was actually getting worried. This kid was unbelievably strong. He had beaten her Purugly in only minutes and her Bronzor was quick to fall after it. Her Golbat wouldn't be any good here and she quickly realized that the tables had turned. She only had one other Pokemon left and using it would be risking the safety of the Windworks. _Like I have any other choice at this point _she thought to herself. Kent was slowly walking towards her as she grabbed the Pokeball at her side.

"Go Weavile!" A Pokemon with a black body, dark red feathers adorning its head and tail, and long sharp claws came out the Pokeball and landed between her and Kent. Kent stopped walking towards Mars and looked at the Weavile Mars had brought out. It looked strange to him for some reason, but he couldn't figure out what or why he did. The Weavile suddenly attacked without waiting for its owner's command, lashing out at Kent with long, sharp claws.

_W-What the-?_ thought Kent as he jumped backwards and getting nicked as he did. _It attacked before she even told it too._

"Careful kid, that's no ordinary Pokemon there" said Darkrai finally getting a chance to talk in this chapter.

"Does it have something to do with its abnormally violent disposition?" said Kent in an almost sarcastic tone.

"Stay serious and look at it again, carefully this time" he instructed him. Kent did as Darkrai told him and noticed what looked like a dark purple aura emanating from the Weavile.

"What is that? It's not something cheesy like a 'Dark' Pokemon is it?" (That's right, I'm talking to YOU Pokemon Coliseum!)

"No, it's not something that incredibly cheesey and unoriginal but I'll have to explain it to you later. For now just bring it down without killing it."

"Why would I kill it?"

"Guess." But before he could the Weavile leaped right up to Kent's face and tried jabbing its claws into his eyes.

"Grah!" shouted Kent as he knocked the Weavile off. The Weavile landed on its feet and pounced onto his back next. It began raking its claws against Kent's back and he cried out in pain as he felt the razor-sharp tips of the Weavile's claws break the skin on his back. Using the ends of his long elbows Kent was able to knock the Weavile back off, only to have it pounce again. Kent managed to repel the Weavile this time and parried its attacks with his long forearms while dodging the swipes at his feet using Agility. Mars watched and laughed as Kent tried furiously to repel the attacking Weavile.

"I told you you'd regret having come here boy. It's too late to apologize now though. Once my precious little Weavile's done playing with you we'll be capturing you and taking you to be our new research project." She laughed evilly as she finished the last statement.

"If that happens I may just leave you to die boy" said Darkrai blatantly. _So much for support_ thought Kent as he constantly blocked attacks from the Weavile, unable to get in any of his own.

* * *

Outside, the situation had taken a turn for the worse. Stevenson's Magnezone had fallen prey to the two new figure's attacks and was lying on the ground unconscious.

"Magnezone no!" cried Stevenson as he ran over to his Magnezone. Two people could be heard laughing as they revealed themselves.

"Too bad, but your Magnezone is down for the count!" said a Galactic Boss as he walked out of the shadows along with another figure.

"That's right!" said the second boss walking out with the other, "He's been 'attracted' to the concept of defeat!" This was followed by complete silence as everyone looked at him strangely.

"As you can see my partner's an idiot, but don't mind him. We're just after that Togekiss so if you don't mind we'll just be taking it now." He shot out a net with a bazooka aimed at Sarah and Angel who were just standing there and watched with enlarged eyes as the net flew towards them.

"Look out!" said Ashley diving into the net's path. Lillith did the same, unable to use her psychic powers in time to stop the net. They were both caught in the net and dragged back where the bosses were standing. As she was being dragged Ashley's pack opened up and the jar of honey she had gotten from Barry fell out and broke (even though it was only about a foot long fall). Ashley screamed as they were dragged along the ground while Lillith was try to use her powers to break the net but failed, seeing as how they were specially made to resist Pokemon attacks.

"Well it's not the Togekiss but I'm sure we can use you two as bait to get your pals to bring Togekiss to us! Lenny, start up the truck!" The second boss (whose name was apparently Lenny) ducked behind some bushes as the revving of an engine could be heard. Then a semi-large pickup truck came out and the first boss (who's name as of now is Axe because I'm sick of writing 'boss' all the time) tossed the two of them into the back and climbed in next to his partner and they sped off. Sarah and her father couldn't do anything but watch as they sped off. In the back off the truck Ashley was starting to cry. She had never been this scared in her life. The only thing she could think of right now was Kent. Hot tears ran down her cheeks as her head was filled with thoughts of Kent and how he would save them. _Please Kent, _she said inside her head, _Save us!_

* * *

Kent suddenly stiffened up as if he had heard someone call out for him. He suddenly became worried about something and wanted to see if Ashley and the others were safe but he couldn't get away from this Weavile. _No, _he thought, _I can get away. _A strange energy began to fill the room as Kent knocked Weavile back as far as he could. It was about to pounce back on him again as it had been doing for the last several minutes when a surge of power suddenly threw it against a wall and started to crush it. Kent was surrounded by a dark aura that caused the lights in the room to dim.

"Whoa, what do you think you're doing kid?! You can't handle this power yet!" shouted Darkrai directly inside of his Kent's head.

"I have no CHOICE!" Kent suddenly shouted out as the rest of his body turned black and glowing red runes began to form on his body. He had started to channel Darkrai's power into his body, making it his own.

"This…this can't be real…" said Mars backing away as much as she could. "I-I must be dreaming, there's no way…" she suddenly decided that the Windworks wasn't worth this much trouble and fled, leaving the Weavile behind. The Weavile itself had finally been released by the immense power that had been crushing it earlier and attempted an attack on Kent despite the surge of power now pouring out of his body. It leaped at him but he disappeared and hit it hard from behind sending it crashing into the ground. The Weavile tried to get up but Kent stood over it with his hand outstretched and sent several blasts of dark energy into it until it fainted. Kent turned and faced to where he thought he had heard the voice and disappeared in a flash.

* * *

Axe and Larry were driving the truck away from the Windworks and were approaching the bridge when a black figure covered in glowing red runes appeared on the road in front of them. Before they even had a chance to react Kent had thrust his fist into the front of the car destroying the engine. Then using both hands he ripped the truck in half and caught Ashley and Lillith before they could hit the ground. They were just as surprised as Axe and Larry, who were now sitting both in the two halves of what remained of the truck. After setting the girls down he picked up the halves of the truck and, looking at the two of them, said, "Welcome to hell." He was about to slam the two sections of the truck together when he suddenly started to cough loudly. He dropped the two parts of the truck and collapsed on the ground and started coughing up blood.

"I told you not to do it, kid! What's wrong with you, do you have a death wish or something?!" said Darkrai as Kent continued to cough up blood.

Meanwhile Axe and Larry crawled out from the remains of the truck and started running back to the Windworks when their Pokemon, a Crobat and Gliscor, flew up to them and waited for an order. Suddenly feeling more confident now that they had their Pokemon again Axe and Larry turned to face Kent, who was now vomiting as well as coughing up blood. He looked weakly over at them and could only mutter a curse before falling unconscious, returning to human form as he did so. Ashley and Lillith watched on in horror as the two approached Kent with their Pokemon while they were unable to do anything. Ashley couldn't bear to watch and turned the way when she spotted something coming up the path. Then she noticed the sound of what reminded her of bees buzzing. The figure on the path came up fast and Ashley recognized it almost immediately. "Is that…Honey?!" Honey, who had evolved into a Vespiqueen, went up beside Ashley as several small bees gnawed open the net that was holding them.

"Honey, you…evolved?" asked Ashley as she looked up at the queen bee Pokemon, who nodded slightly to indicate that she was indeed Honey. They turned and faced Axe and Larry who were about to attack the unconscious Kent. Ashley knew that it was up to her and Lillith to save their friend and companion.

"Honey, use Power Gem!" Ashley cried out pointing to the two galactic bosses. Several small rocks on the ground began to glow and rise into the air surrounding Honey before they were launched at the Crobat and Gliscor knocking them back several feet to the ground. Surprised at the sudden attack Axe and Larry turned to see who it was attacking only to be lifted up in the air by Lillith's Psychic attack. She slammed them into each other knocking them out. She let them fall to ground as she ran over to Kent's side followed by Ashley and Honey.

[Kent! Oh Kent, please be ok!] she cried out in distress.

"Kent…" said Ashley.

"Don't worry you two, he'll be fine after he gets some rest" said Darkrai reassuring them.

"Are you sure?" asked Ashley nervously.

"Of course I'm sure; I'm the one who gave him the powers in the first place so I know how it affects his body."

[You idiot…] said Lillith with tears starting to well up in her eyes, [Don't make me worry so much…] She hugged him gently and stayed like that until she realized that Ashley was starring at her. She broke the hug, nearly dropping Kent onto the ground in the process. They were both blushing and Ashley was trying to hide her face behind her hands.

"Can we move on now?" asked Darkrai with a sigh. These girls and their emotions, he just couldn't understand them.

[O-Of course. I'll teleport us now.] She waited for Ashley to return Honey to her Pokeball and then placed her hand on Ashley's shoulder. She used teleport and disappeared from the path leaving the Axe, Larry, and their Pokemon behind for the Police to find.

* * *

Ok, this is where this chapter ends. This chapter was mainly to finish up what happened last time so it wasn't supposed to be very long. On another note I'm still looking for O/Cs and, if anyone's willing to, an editor to preview my work before submitting it. I'm also thinking about starting other fanfics, because I'm making too much progress on this one, and I already have an idea for a one-shot Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo, two Love Hina fanfics, and I'm thinking about a Bioshock one as well, so if you're interested be on the lookout for those as well. As always, please review!


	5. The Night After

**Chapter 5: The Night After**

After their hard-fought battle Lillith and Ashley transported Kent back to the Windworks in hopes that Thompson would be able to help them. As luck would have it they had decided to stay behind in case they returned, and upon seeing Kent's tattered body Thompson showed them a bed inside the works that they could lay him down in. Once he was placed gently onto the bed they began to clean his body with damp cloths and wrapped up some of the more serious injuries just to be safe. Kent lie still the entire time, not showing any signs of life other than the expanding compressing of his chest indicating that he was at least still breathing.

By the time they finished taking care of Kent the Sun had begun its descent and was slowly fading from view, taking its light along with it. Ashley was sitting on the ground with her hands and chin resting on her knee as she talked about the day's events with her Pokemon.

"Do you guys think I'll ever be able to become a great trainer like my sis?" she asked them. Their reply was mostly a chorus of small yelps that seemed to say 'yes!' and the nodding of their small heads. Ashley grinned slightly but only momentarily as it slipped back into a frown. She remembered that she'd gotten kidnapped and because of it Kent got terribly hurt. She stared at the ground through the gap in her legs as small droplets of water started to land in the grass beneath her. She had started to cry, the knowledge that she had indirectly harmed Kent was too much to bear. Tears began to flow freely from the corners of her eyes as she continued to let her emotions take control of her.

Suddenly she felt the sensations of warmth and fur rubbing up against her leg. She leaned over to see who it was to find her Eevee, Alice, snuggling up next to her. Alice looked up at her and gave Ashley a heart-warming expression which to Ashley looked like her way of telling her to 'cheer up.' Her other Pokemon started to do the same, although Honey, her Vespiqueen, gave her a hug instead of a cuddle. Ashley wiped away her tears and looked at them all. "You guys…" she started to say before grabbing all of them in a group hug as she fought to hold back any more tears.

When she broke off the embrace she could hear the footsteps of Professor Thompson coming up behind her so she turned to face him. "I just came to check up on you, hope I haven't interrupted something" he said with a smile.

Ashley shook her head and answered him. "No, I'm fine now, thanks" she said, smiling for effect.

"Good to hear that," began the Professor, "I'd like to give you something to show my appreciation for what you've done for us today."

"Oh, there's no need to-"

"Ah-Ah-Ah, I insist" he said moving his finger left and right before handing her a Pokeball.

"A…Pokemon?" inquired Ashley.

"Yes, a Swablu to be precise. I was going to give it to my daughter for her first Pokemon but you see, it's a bit rowdy and I was afraid she'd get hurt so I'm getting a different one for her instead. Why don't you let him out and say hello?"

"Uhm…sure Professor. But can I ask why you've backed up all the way over there?" she asked as she watched Thompson hide behind a tree several meters away.

"Oh, no reason. Just…open it quickly so that I may leave" he said from behind his tree with just a touch of nervousness in his voice.

She shrugged and tossed the ball into the air as she called out the creature's name: "Go Swablu!"

The ball opened and a red light shot out onto the ground and took the form of a light sky-blue bird with puffs of clouds for wings. It was an absolutely majestic sight, up until the point that it noticed Prof. Thompson and charged at his forehead with its sharp beak.

-The following scene contains several words unfitted for minors so the following scene has been censored for your protection. Please enjoy.-

"Augh! Ow ow ow OW! Get off me you insufferable **(censored)** little **(censored)** **(censored)** son of a **(censored)**-ing **(censored) (censored) (censored) **on a **(censored) **sandwich!!!!" cried the Prof. as he was assaulted by the small blue bird by its talons and beaks. He ran off screaming and the Swablu tried to follow but Ashley used the Pokeball to make it return, and Swablu was turned back into a red light by the ball's return beam.

"I see what he meant now…" said Ashley staring at the Pokeball. Against her better judgment she released the Swablu again and it stood looking up at Ashley once it had come out. A few moments passed and nothing happened, so Ashley decided to try petting it. She bent down slowly onto her knees and ever-so-slightly started to extend her arm over the bird-like Pokemon. Sensing that she wasn't in danger she slowly started to pet the small Swablu and was rewarded with a small purring-humming sound that was a delight to the ears.

"I guess you're not as violent as Prof. Thompson said you were, are you?" she said to the sky-blue colored bird as she brought what was apparently a 'she' up to her chest. "You must not like it when your handled by guys then if you're angry enough to be attacking the Prof. like that, am I right?"

Swablu chirped to let her know that she was right. Ashley giggled for a moment before she realized something. "That's right, if you're going to be one of us you'll need a name! Lets see, what would be a good name for you…?"

As she started mumbling to herself as to what she should name Swablu, Swablu had jumped out of her arms and was sketching something in the ground with her small talons. Once she had finished she checked it over and, satisfied that it was a job well done, turned to face her owner and gave a loud 'Chirp!'

Ashley snapped out of the trance she had been in and looked down at Swablu who was pointing to the ground with her wing at where the sketch was. Ashley was surprised at how skilled Swablu was. "Wow, that's incredible Swablu! What's it say though? Lessee…Sap…ph…ire. Sapphire? Is that your name Swablu? Sapphire?"

Swablu chirped as if congratulating her for getting the correct answer as it waved its wings about in the air. Shortly afterwards she flew up and over onto Ashley's shoulder and started to nuzzle itself against her face. Ashley laughed some as she exclaimed, "H-hey, stop that! It tickles! Hee-hee!"

Suddenly there was a funny feeling on the other side of her face. Angel had perched herself on Ashley's other shoulder and started to nuzzle up against her as well. Ashley laughed as she tried to get the two of them to stop. "Ha-ha, are y-you jealous Angel? Hee-hee…come on, stop it! Ha-ha-ha!"

Losing control of her balance from the two Pokémon's' merciless tickle-attacks she tripped over a root and they all fell over onto the ground. They got up slowly and looked at each other covered in dust from the fall. They couldn't help but start laughing at how ridiculous they looked and dusted themselves off giggling. Ashley picked up Sapphire once more. "Welcome to the team, Sapphire."

* * *

While Ashley had managed to find a distraction to keep her from remembering the day's events Lillith sat faithfully by Kent's bedside. She was still mulling over the fact that he was injured because of her carelessness. She was supposed to be protecting him but she ended up being the one in need of rescue and because of it he had suffered greatly. She looked over at him and saw how nice his face looked in the moonlight and began to blush slightly. Realizing that she had been staring at him for over a minute she shook her head and regained her composure. Just as she did the door opened and she turned to see who it was. Ashley stuck her head in and seeing Lillith asked her, "I-I'm sorry, I just wanted to check on Kent…"

[There's no need to worry, he is fine for now] Lillith told her, [You should get some rest though. It is late now and we may have a big day tomorrow.]

"Alright, good night then, Lillith" said Ashley as she closed the door behind her.

Once Ashley had left Lillith returned to watching Kent as she had done for years. She began to reminisce about the day they meet. There was a storm that had separated her from her parents. She was only a Ralts at the time and she was wandering through a forest when lightning struck a nearby tree and fell on her. She managed to avoid injury but she was trapped and the tree could be blown the rest of the way over by the heavy winds. As she was about to give up hope she had a vision in which Darkrai appeared. He told her that if she were to become the guardian of a boy he had chosen to assist him that he would lend her the power to do so and help her escape. Lillith had little time to think so she agreed almost straight off. Darkrai had nodded and used what power he could from afar to remove her from under the tree. She found some cover in a cave that Darkrai led her to and waited the storm out.

The next morning she was visited by Darkrai again. He showed her the way to find him and Kent. She traveled for over a year, training and even evolving into Kirlia before she finally meet them. He was still young at the time, only about 13 years of age, and he smiled as they met. That day was the beginning of her new life as the partner of Kent as they traveled throughout the land, powering up and experiencing new things.  
Eventually she became a Gardevoir and was further able to protect him from those who wished to bring him harm.

Kent began to shift some in his sleep and Lillith broke out of the trance she had been in. She looked over at him but he had stopped moving and was silent again. She got up and sat down on the bed as she brought her arm down to his face and started stroking it with her hand. _Why must you cause me to worry so much about you? _She thought to her self as she continued to watch his face bathed in the moonlight. She took her hand away from his face and used it to balance herself as she glanced into the night sky.

_Such a beautiful night_ she thought to herself. As she did so Kent suddenly began to moan in his sleep. He was more quiet at first but he began to get louder and started to break out in a sweat. Lillith down at him and started to get worried.

[Kent? Are you alright, Kent?] she asked him but to no avail. He started to toss and turn as he cried out in frustration. Lillith was about to wake him when he started to moan out, "Father…mother…" Tears started to well up in his eyes as he had the nightmares he usually had. Lillith didn't know what to do; she had never seen him like this before. As he continued to have the nightmare Lillith tried doing the only thing she could think of: sing. She started to sing a melody her mother had taught her long ago, before they had gotten separated. Her singing seemed to take effect on Kent for he started to calm down and his breathing returned to a normal rate. Soon he was back asleep, peacefully and restfully.

"What was that?" asked Darkrai, taking Lillith by total surprise.

[I-It's a song I learned from my mother long ago] replied Lillith. [She would use it whenever I became upset or sad.]

"Well whatever it is it effectively ended his nightmare" he told her.

[Nightmare?] asked Lillith.

"He has a nightmare of his parent's death every night. You didn't already know that? Strange, I thought you did."

[That's horrible…] she said thinking aloud.

"But that song of yours…somehow it got rid of the nightmare. I can tell, I'm seeing it right now."

[You can see his dream?]

"Yeah. It's still about his parents but this one seems more…peaceful."

[I'm…glad to hear]

"I'll tell him what happened once he gets up and we'll see what we can do about it from now on. But for now you should be getting some sleep. I don't wanna be tryin' to wake you when it's time to leave."

[Right. Good night then, Darkrai.] She got off of Kent's bed and returned to her seat where she promptly fell asleep.

"I wonder…" said Darkrai once she had gone to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Kent was awake and feeling just fine. Darkrai told him of what had happened during the night and they talked about it with Lillith.

"So does this mean that Lillith's song has the power to dispel your nightmare ability, Darkrai?" asked Kent.

"Not sure myself, kid, but whatever it did it stopped your nightmare from continuing. We should probably wait to see if you still experience those nightmares before coming to a decision" said Darkrai in reply.

[Then we should prepare to depart for our next destination] said Lillith.

The door opened and Ashley walked in saying, "Excuse me, I Kent awake yet?"

Kent smiled and looked over at Ashley. "Morning, Ashley. Are you all set to head on out?" he asked her.

"Y-Yes. I'm glad to see that you're doing better now, I was really worried yesterday…" she said as her voice started to drift off.

Kent chuckled a bit before answering, "Oh I was fine. Say is there any breakfast?"

"Yes, Stevenson told me to get you all and meet him in the kitchen."

"Alright then, to the kitchen!" Kent shouted.

Once they finished having breakfast it was time for them to head off. They were all outside while Stevenson and his daughter Sarah stood in the doorway.

"Thank you again for all that you've done for us" Stevenson told them.

"It was no big deal" said Kent.

"Thank you for the Swablu, Professor Stevenson" said Ashley.

"Bye Ashley! Bye Angel! By Kent!" shouted Sarah.

They all finished their goodbyes and they headed down the path to their next destination: Eterna Forest and Eterna City!

* * *

Thanks for reading this chapter of NOD (all 15 of you…)! I hope that you can at LEAST leave some small form of comment in the reviews such as "I liked it" or "It could be better." I don't care if it's only 3 words, I'll still reply and I need the motivation boost. I'd like to know that people are actually reading this and not just doing whatever. So please review/comment! Next chapter should be done within a week.


End file.
